Pojednanie
by Mosqua
Summary: Moja wersja pojednania Annabeth z Percy'm w "Znaku Ateny"


_**Nie wiem jak wy, ale mi pojednanie Annabeth i Percy'ego bardzo się nie podobało. To znaczy, koncepcja Annabeth, która bije, albo uderza chłopaka jest fajna, ale ja tą scenkę przedstawiłabym nieco inaczej...**_

**"Pojednanie"**

Patrząc się na drabinę, zwisającą z Argo II, Annabeth nie była pewna, czy to będzie najgorszy dzień w jej życiu, czy też najlepszy. Miała nadzieje, że to drugie.

- Okej, czy wszyscy pamiętają jaki jest plan? - zawołała. - Najpierw schodzi Jason, potem...

- Potem Piper i Leo. Gdy Rzymianie już się uspokoją i wszyscy się rozejdą zejdziesz ty. - dokończył Jason. - naprawdę Annabeth nie masz się czym przejmować.

- Właśnie, nie chcesz chyba, żeby Percy zobaczył cię w takim stanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, musisz się tylko rozluźnić - powiedziała Piper, wkładając w swoje słowa tyle uroku ile mogł pokiwała głową i natychmiast poczuła jak wszystkie mięśnie w jej ciele się rozluźniają.

Ustalili wcześniej, że im mniej Greków naraz się pojawi, tym Rzymianie będą spokojniejsi. Poza tym Jason powiedział jej też, choć wyraźnie zrobił to niechętnie, że córka Ateny tylko ich rozzłości Był jednak jeszcze jeden powód. Mianowicie Percy. Dziewczyna bała się, że gdy tylko go zobaczy, jej emocje eksplodują i zrobi przed Rzymianami scenę, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Pierwsze wrażenie było najważniejsze, dlatego Annabeth musiała odłożyć na bok swoje uczucia.

- No dobrze, ale pośpieszcie się. Pokazujemy się Rzymianom ze złej strony każąc im tak długo na nas czekać.

Jason uśmiechnął się do niej ostatni raz, po czym zaczął schodzić do Nowego Rzymu,a za nim Piper i Leo, który zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć do niej na odchodne:

- Nie bój nic! Zaraz spotkasz się ze swoim chłopakiem i będziecie mogli się obściskiwać do woli! - Po czym jego czupryna zniknęła za krawędzią statku.

Wraz z brakiem obecności Piper, strach dziewczyny jej powrócił do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Bała się i to bała się przeraźliwie. Wiedziała, że Percy prawdopodobnie jej nie pamięta, a jeśli jednak to ma pewnie tylko jakieś strzępki wspomnień. Ale nie tego obawiała się najbardziej. Wspomnienia można było przywrócić, lub w najgorszym razie stworzyć je na nowo. Nie, Annabeth bała się czegoś o wiele gorszego. Co jeśli Percy wraz z utratą wspomnień, utracił część siebie? Co jeśli uczucie do niej wygasło bezpowrotnie?

Dość, powiedziała sobie. Jestem córką Ateny. Muszę trzymać się mojego planu. Wzięła trzy głębokie wdechy i wyjrzała za burtę.

Jason tłumaczył coś Rzymianom, a Piper i Leo stali za nim niepewnie. Co jakiś czas odzywała się wysoka brunetka, ubrana w fioletową szatę. Musiała to być Reyna. Percy nie odzywał się w ogóle. Stał na uboczu, jakby to wszystko go nie obchodziło i tylko czasami zerkał na stojących przed nim przybyszów. W pewnej chwili Jason wskazał na statek, a Reyna kiwnęła głową.

- Rozejść się! - krzyknęła do Rzymian, co też ci natychmiast uczynili. Jeden blondyn o żądnym krwi wyrazie twarzy wyraźnie się opierał, ale w końcu on także zniknął z polu widzenia i zostało tylko dwóch innych Rzymian, dziewczyna i chłopak.

Annabeth wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz była jej kolej. Modląc się do bogów zaczęła schodzić po drabinie. Gdy stanęła wreszcie na ziemi, obiecała sobie, że nie spojrzy na Percy'ego dopóki nie będą sami i nie będą mogli porozmawiać na spokojnie.

- Reyno, to jest Annabeth - usłyszała głos Jasona. - Córka Ateny i przywódczyni Obozu Herosów.

Reyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią w milczeniu, zanim kiwnęła jej głową na przywitanie.

- Reyna. Córka Bellony i pretor. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę załatwić coś bardzo ważnego. Spotkanie Senatu jest o godzinie piątej. Wierzę, że Jason i Percy was oprowadzą. - dziewczyna odwróciła się i odeszła. Niezbyt miłe powitanie, pomyślała Annabeth.

- Ty pewnie jesteś Percy Jackson - Jason powiedział, a wszyscy jak na komendę wstrzymali oddech.

Nie spojrzy na niego, nie spojrzy, nie...

- A ty Jason.

Przez chwilę straciła oddech, słysząc po raz pierwszy od miesięcy jego głos. Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, i tylko stała, usilnie próbując powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem wzroku w górę.

- Tak. Annabeth wiele nam o tobie mówiła.

Dłużej nie mogła się powstrzymywać. Uniosła głowę, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję, i ...

- A Reyna o tobie.

Nawet na nią nie spojrzał! Nie drgnął! Tylko wpatrywał się w Jasona, a po ustach błądził mu kpiący półuśmieszek.

- Percy. - Odezwała się w końcu, nie przejmując się już tym, co wcześniej sobie obiecywała.

Brunet nareszcie spojrzał na nią, obojętnie, a kiedy już myślała, że to koniec, że to już kompletnie inna osoba, jego usta rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu i w oczach pojawiły się ogniki.

- Mądralińska.

Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej, wymierzyła mu kopniaka prosto w brzuch. Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak jęknął i wywrócił się na ziemię. Zalało ją poczucie winy i natychmiast doskoczyła do syna Posejdona.

- Percy? - zapytała z niepokojem, chwytając go za twarz. - Nic ci nie jest?

Chłopak jęknął, ale spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. - Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Mądralińska.

Poczuła falę ciepła, zalewającą ją od środka, i nie zważając na otaczające ich towarzystwo, pochyliła się nad chłopakiem i wyszeptała przez łzy - Ale z ciebie Glonomóżdek.

A potem go pocałowała.


End file.
